


The tale of a black cat

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Transformation, M/M, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: There was a tale from a long time ago about a black cat called Sungjae, who wasn't loved, only feared. According to the tale, the half-demon, half-human child can't find peace until someone accepts him the way he is.
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. The black cat

**Author's Note:**

> for day1 of 61halloween2020

There was a tale from a long time ago about a black cat called Sungjae. 

A long time ago, a demon arrived in the human world and fell in love with a human. Not even a year had passed, and the woman gave birth to a child that was neither a demon nor a human. It was a _being_ that was never supposed to be born. 

A demon could take the form of any creature it wanted, but this child could only take the form of a black cat. Many people link black cats to unfortunate events or witches. That's why his mother loathed the child from the moment he first changed to a cat. Until then, he hoped the child was from her husband he made up not long after her affair with the demon. But seeing a few months old child turning into a cat made him feel nauseated and shiver with fear. 

She knew about the demon's real nature, but she accepted him even after seeing his true form. Then why couldn't she accept her child? The answer is easy. He reminded her of her mistake, that dark secret she never wanted to reveal.

When the boy turned one, her mother took him to her distant relative. Her husband couldn't agree with her choice and questioned her. The woman only told her she needed time, adding her mental health needed it. The husband loved her wife and cared for her deeply, so they took the child to a village deep in the forest. 

No one really knew the true nature of the child. They only knew he meant calamity to the people living there. People were afraid that if they angered the boy, he would bring chaos upon them. So they started to spoil him. They gave him everything he might need, hoping the child won't hate them. However, there was one thing he didn't get. 

_Love._

_He wasn't loved, only feared._

Her mother never came back, not even his father. There were rumors that they had another child, but no one knew the truth. His real father, the demon, never knew about him. 

According to the tale, the half-demon, half-human child can't find peace until someone accepts him the way he is. It wasn't necessarily romantic love, any kind of love would have been okay if it was honest. 

The weird part of the tale was the thing with the distant relative. The old woman loved the boy and treated him like his own grandson. Then why couldn't he find that so-called peace he was supposed to be. What was even that peace? Did it mean that the child could finally be happy by being loved and not feeling lonely again? Or did it mean that he would die? 

"Okay, I'll call you later," Ilhoon smiled and hung up. He had just arrived in front of the house his mother inherited from a distant relative. 

Ilhoon never heard of the village or this relative, but seeing her mother's teary eye, he guessed it was someone she really loved. Originally it was his mother who wanted to come, but two days before the trip, she had a small accident and sprained her leg. Otherwise, she was healthy and ready to go after Ilhoon as soon as possible. 

The house was a lot more modern than Ilhoon pictured it. It also had a large garden with many flowers. They seemed like someone was taking care of them. 

"Hi, you must be Ilhoon, right?" An old woman opened the door and waved at him. "I was waiting for you. Here are the keys." She went to Ilhoon and gave him the keys. "If you need anything, I live in that house." She pointed at a smaller house on the hill.

Before Ilhoon could ask her name, she already disappeared. It made him uneasy. There was something weird in this village. He noticed it the first moment he drove by the sign with the village's name on it. And the tale her mother told him the day before just made this feeling worse. Her mother heard it from the relative who lived here. It was about a black cat, who was the child of a demon and a human. 

This village was full of cats, though, none of them was black. Which wasn't really reassuring, by the way, because it meant that if he would meet a black cat, that could only be the half-demon child. 

_Child,_ Ilhoon snorted. The tale was very old, and if it was real, that child must have been at least a thousand years old. 

Her mother called him again. He went into the house and answered the call. 

"So?" she asked.

"Hi," Ilhoon laughed. "The house is pretty modern," he said. "And it's pretty big. It has a big garden as well."

"Oh, it must look terrible, huh? The garden."

"No, it's actually very beautiful. Someone must have taken care of it," he replied. "Maybe she asked someone to do it." He sat down on a chair in the kitchen. "There was an old lady here when I arrived. I couldn't ask her name, but she gave me the keys and told me to ask her if I needed anything. I don't know if you remember her, but she lives on the hill."

"On the hill?" her mother hummed. "Ah, I remember. An old woman lived there with her…" her voice became strange. "Ilhoon, please, be careful. Do you remember that old tale I told you?" 

"About that demon-cat-human?" 

"The woman who took him in lived in that house. Well, according to Granny Aejung. She said there was something weird happening in that house, but no one really knew what. None of them saw the black cat, but there was a child actually living there."

"Mom, can you stop? It's getting creepy, and I don't like it."

Her mother laughed. "Sorry, forget it. It's just some silly tale. I've never experienced anything related to it when I went there."

"Yeah," Ilhoon smiled and turned toward the window, only to lock eyes with a black cat staring at him from outside of the window. 


	2. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day2 of 61halloween2020

Ilhoon hung up without saying anything and stood up to go somewhere else. Was his imagination playing with him? Or it could be just a normal cat, not that one from the tale. 

Ilhoon went to the bedroom and laid down on the couch. He suddenly felt too exhausted to move. 

Someone knocked on the door. He tried to get up, but his body didn't obey him. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

When he woke up, he remembered the cat as something from his dream and didn't pay more attention to it. The days had passed without any sign of the cat. The others from the village told him the cats he saw on the streets aren't exactly stray cats, but they didn't have an owner. Well, you could say they were everyone's cats. They started appearing a little more than twenty years ago.

Four days after Ilhoon arrived, something unbelievable had happened. He went shopping in the small store not far from the hill. He just picked up some vegetables when someone touched his leg. He jumped, the vegetables falling out of his hands. A black cat was staring at him with curious eyes. 

"Oh, it's you again?" the old man sighed. "Can you please, not scare my customer?" 

The cat laughed, and with an audible _huff_ and _puff_ , he turned into a young man. 

"Sorry," he said to the old man and looked at Ilhoon. "Sorry, I scared you the other day, too. I was just too curious when my grandma said that a new person moved into Aunt Aejung's house."

"I didn't exactly move here," Ilhoon started but stopped before he could explain his situation in more detail. "Wait a minute. Who are you?" He first wanted to ask _what_ but changed his mind because he didn't want to be insensitive. 

"Sungjae," he said. "And you must be Ilhoon. I heard a lot about you." He seemed excited. Very excited. Ilhoon thought if Sungjae would be a dog, he would now excitedly wag his tail. 

The village wasn't that big. Ilhoon was sure everyone was talking about him. Not many people come here to stay or live here. They're usually driving through it, so he must have been like an attraction everyone was curious about. 

"You bought a lot of things. I'll help you carry them home." He said and put the vegetables on the counter next to the other things. 

"That's kind of you, but I'll be okay," Ilhoon said. There was something strange about Sungjae. 

_Strange_

He was a cat just a few minutes ago and turned into a human right before his eyes. Of course, there was something strange. This isn't something that should happen. Or is it? Ilhoon wasn't sure anymore. 

"Don't bother him, Sungjae," said the old man. 

Sungjae pouted. He really was like a big dog. That was the only thing Ilhoon could think of when he saw the other man. 

"Fine," Ilhoon sighed. "I would really appreciate it if you helped me."

Sungjae's face brightened up. He waited for Ilhoon to pay, then took out the bags of his hands and started walking to Aunt Aejung's house. 

"How long will you stay?" Sungjae asked. 

"I don't know," Ilhoon replied. "Three or four more days? Maybe."

"Oh." Sungjae looked disappointed. "I thought you would stay until the festival."

"Festival?" Ilhoon frowned. It was the first time he heard about it. 

"Yeah," Sungjae nodded. "It doesn't have any fancy name, we just call it the festival, but we organize it every year. It's kind of like a Halloween party? Though ours is at the end of November." He tilted his head. "We put three pumpkins in front of the statue, you know the one there," he pointed at a strange statue in the center of the village. It wasn't really a human but wasn't a cat either. It was like a mix of the two, something with a cat's head and a human's body. Every time Ilhoon saw it, he could only think about that tale. 

"I heard something from my mother. She had been here a few times years ago," Ilhoon said, glancing at Sungjae. "It's a tale." 

"A tale?" Ilhoon hoped he would notice something from Sungjae's body language when he mentioned the tale, but Sungjae remained calm. 

"Yeah, a tale." 

Sungjae stopped by a bench in front of the statue. "Let's sit down."

They sat next to each other, the bags between them. 

"Why are you so serious?" Ilhoon asked. "You're scaring me."

"I'm the half-demon, half-human child," he said, not looking at Ilhoon. "I kinda showed you in the store when I turned into a human, but I was too excited and couldn't stop myself."

"Kinda showed," Ilhoon snorted. "So it's true?" There was something unbelievable about this whole thing. But how could he doubt it when it happened in front of him?"

"My father was a demon," he started. "He's a pretty funny dad if you ask me. I like him. He visits me every year at the festival. This is the only time he can come here, and he spends that day with me."

"And your mother?" 

"Good question," he shrugged. "I haven't seen her since my sixth birthday. She stopped coming here after that." He didn't seem hurt. "The tale you heard, I don't know which version it was, but it's not exactly true. There are some things exasperated in it. It didn't happen a long time ago as probably you know it, it only happened twenty-five years ago. My mother cheated on his husband with my father. They actually dated for a few months. My dad didn't know about the husband, and he truly loved her. When my mother came back to her husband, he broke up with my dad, but unfortunately, she was already pregnant. I first turned into a cat when I was two, and it made everyone in the demon world aware of me. I don't really know how that happened, but it did. My mother felt so guilty, but actually she couldn't keep it secret, because her husband was there when I turned into a cat. My father came for me the next day and bought me here. The old lady I'm living with knew my father and raised me as her grandson. I had always been loved. Yeah, some people might have been scared of me in the beginning, but everyone accepted me very soon. The festival is for my father because he brings good fortune to the village."

"I-" Ilhoon didn't know what to say.

"Do you have time tomorrow?" Sungjae turned to him suddenly, with a bright smile. "You could help me pick the nicest pumpkins for the festival. I'll tell you more about the tale and me." 

Three skeletons appeared in front of them out of nowhere. They bowed in front of Sungjae, who just waved it off.

"Hello, Young Master," one of them said in a gentle tone. 

Ilhoon could barely look at them. They wore normal human clothes, and that was the only thing he could notice before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me on twitter: 6vanillakiss


	3. Picking pumpkins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day3 of 61halloween2020

Ilhoon opened his eyes. He woke up in a room he never saw before. Sungjae was sitting by the bed, sewing some strange clothes. He was humming a song Ilhoon didn't recognize. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in a raspy voice. 

"My costume," Sungjae answered without looking up. "We have a costume party at the festival."

"Tell me more about this festival," he sat up. 

"Will you stay?" Sungjae glanced at him. "Until the festival."

Ilhoon shrugged. "Maybe? My mom will come here in a few days. I'm sure she would love to stay."

"We could make you costumes," Sungjae put his own aside. "I thought I could be a wizard this year, but maybe you should be one." Before Ilhoon could ask why, Sungjae continued. "I could be your black cat."

"Aren't black cats for witches?" 

"Then you could be a witch." 

"Why do you dress up? It's really like a Halloween party."

"Yeah, we…" Sungjae stopped. "Honestly, it's a pretty weird story." He laughed, though, it sounded forced and not honest. "You see, I said I would tell more about myself tomorrow, but since we're already talking about it now, I'll tell you now." He started playing with a button that probably was for the costume. The way he did it reminded Ilhoon of a cat. "Do you remember the tale you heard from your mother? The villagers changed some things in it to make it better for selling."

"Selling?" Ilhoon raised his eyebrows. 

"They thought if they made up this tale, more tourists would come here. Well, they didn't come. The costume party is the same. They thought more people would come to the festival if they made it more interesting."

"It was useless, wasn't it?" 

Sungjae nodded. "The village needed more tourists or something that could bring us money, but since none of them had any effect on them, my father promised to bring good luck. He actually was very angry about exploiting his child, and he wanted to bring calamity upon the village. But knowing that my grandmother and I also live here, he thought maybe doing the opposite would be better. However, even though my father is a demon, he is one of the lower ranks." Hearing about these things was still unbelievable for Ilhoon. "They let him bring us good luck, but in return, he can only come to the human world once a year. He said we should still hold the festival every year, and he would come then and celebrate with us. So now this festival is for him, and you know about the three pumpkins, right?" He waited until Ilhoon nodded, then continued. "You see, my father loves pumpkins. That's why we give him three, so he can eat them."

"You know, I don't know your father, but based on those things I heard from you, I like him. He must be a cool dad."

A proud smile showed on Sungjae's face. "Sometimes, I wish he could come here more. But then all of these people," he pointed at the window with his chin, "they would live in poverty and starvation. I don't want to be selfish. They've always wanted the best for the village, not for themselves, even when they exploited me and tried to make money using my past. They don't deserve anything bad."

"I admire you, Sungjae." Ilhoon lowered his head.

Sungjae smiled and sat next to Ilhoon. "I like you," he said. 

It made Ilhoon blush. He didn't know what Sungjae meant by that, but it didn't matter. It would make him blush with any meaning. He just met Sungjae, so he thought the way Sungjae pictured him isn't exactly the same as the real Ilhoon. He could base that picture of him on the things he heard from the others and not his own experiences with Ilhoon. That's why when Ilhoon heard those words, he felt like he misled Sungjae.

"Do you have any power?" Ilhoon asked to change the topic.

"Yeah, but I don't really use it. I can make people believe that what they saw was only a dream and didn't happen in real life."

"Wait a minute," Ilhoon's eyes widened. "This is why I felt like I only dreamed about that black cat on my first day here?" 

"Yeah," Sungjae sighed. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I also…" he bit his lip. "Since you'll meet them tomorrow again, it's better if I tell you the truth." Ilhoon looked at him questioningly. "You're here because you passed out."

"I-" Ilhoon's memory was too hazy to remember what had happened. "Wait, did I?" 

"Yeah. When you saw those three skeletons." 

"Skeletons," Ilhoon echoed. A distant memory floated into his mind. "Wait, I think I dreamed about three…" His voice died down. "I didn't dream about them. I actually met them." 

"Yeah, they're my father's servants. They came here to help with the preparations," Sungjae explained. "They usually come around this time, and help us with the decorations, picking pumpkins. They even stay after the festival to clean up."

Someone knocked on the door. "Boys, I made some tea." It was the old lady from the first day. 

The two boys went to the kitchen, and Ilhoon stayed there until he finished his tea. It was a strange day. It felt like his meeting with Sungjae in the store happened days before when it was not even three hours ago. 

  
They met in the afternoon the next day. Sungjae picked him up and took him to the other side of the hill. Ilhoon couldn't believe his eyes. There was an enormous pumpkin plantation there. 

"Wait, Sungjae," he grabbed the other boy by his jacket. "It will take days to pick the perfect ones. There are like hundreds of pumpkins here." 

"Don't worry, Mephisto and the others will gather the ones we have to pick from. They're the best, so don't worry." Sungjae seemed excited. More excited when he first met Ilhoon. 

"Sungjae, sorry for asking this, but like," he paused and pulled Sungjae's tail. "Do you transform every time you're excited?" 

"Oh, crap." He blushed. "Sorry, it still happens sometimes." 

"You don't have to apologize," Ilhoon smiled.

"We're here, Young Master," one of the skeletons said. 

"Hello, thank you for helping again!" Sungjae shook hands with them. "Ilhoon, let's sit there, they'll be done with their task in twenty minutes."

Ilhoon nodded and followed Sungjae. They sat under a tree and watched the skeletons collecting pumpkins. These few days were so surreal, Ilhoon wasn't sure anymore if all of these were really happening. They were like a weird dream, which still made Ilhoon doubt. 

"The pumpkins are here," one of the skeletons said, and they placed the last one in front of the two boys. 

There were more than twenty of it, and honestly, Ilhoon couldn't tell what made a pumpkin perfect. Were the more orange ones the most perfect? Or those with that nice, round shape? Or was it the taste that made one perfect? And if it was, then how would they know which three was the best without tasting them? 

"Don't overthink it," Sungjae said, patting Ilhoon's head as he stood up. "I usually pick randomly."

"Ran-" Ilhoon looked confused. He imagined this whole pumpkin-picking process as one of the most serious and important parts of the preparations.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe I pick the worst tasting pumpkins all the time. I really don't know which one is more perfect than the other." 

The skeletons giggled. 

"Your father always compliments your taste," said one. 

"Yes, that's right," nodded the other.

"So which three do you want?" asked the third and looked at Ilhoon. "Young man, I'm sure you have a good taste as well."

"I-" There was something frightening in those two holes that were supposed to be its eyes. Still, all three of them spoke gently and politely. There wasn't anything scary about them. If they would've been human, Ilhoon was sure they would have been the softest people in the world. 

"I think this one looks good," Sungjae pointed at one. A skeleton picked it up and put it under its arm. _Arm,_ Ilhoon snorted in his head. _Bone._

"What do you think about that one?" Ilhoon pointed at one, glancing at Sungjae. 

"Perfect!" he clapped. "You'd make a perfect pumpkin picker." 

"What is a pumpkin picker?" Ilhoon frowned. 

"Someone who picks pumpkins?" Sungjae shrugged and lifted one. "Okay, these three will be perfect." 

"What will you do with the other ones?" Ilhoon asked. 

"Bread, pies, and things like that." He turned to Ilhoon. "I usually help grandma with baking. Do you want to come over and help?" 

"When?" 

"The day before the festival."

"Okay."


	4. The festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for day4 of 61halloween2020

There was still a week left before the festival. Ilhoon, who originally went there for a few days to see if there is anything they need to do before they sell the house, ended up participating in the preparations. Even his mother chose not to sell it. Hearing those stories from Ilhoon made him want to go to the village more in the future.

Ilhoon didn't know how he could help on the next day after the pumpkin picking, and Sungjae didn't visit him either. It was somehow lonely without any company, but Ilhoon tried to spend his day productive. He searched for costume ideas on the internet and called her mother to tell her about the festival. As he thought, she wanted to stay longer than she planned. 

The next day, he went to the store to ask if they had any clothes, or if not, where could he buy something. He was planning to dress up as a vampire. Not really original, but better than nothing. 

On his way to the store, he ran into Sungjae. He apologized for not meeting sooner, but he wanted to finish his costume as soon as possible. Ilhoon told him his costume idea, to which Sungjae offered him help. 

Instead of the store, they went to Sungjae's place. His grandmother was making small decorations out of paper and fallen leaves with the children who wanted to participate in the preparations. 

Mephisto, Solomon, and Bob, the three skeletons helped them every day. They accompanied them to the shopping mall in the next city, build a smaller stage near the statue, put up the decorations, and chose recipes for the dinner. Solomon was even a member of the village's band. They played folklore music, so the skeleton came to once a month to practice. 

When they first went out of the village, Ilhoon was afraid others would see them, but to his greatest surprise, no one paid attention to the skeletons. Sungjae later told him it was because of his father. He made them look human for those who had never seen them before. That's why they were still skeletons in Ilhoon's eyes. 

A few days later, Sungjae knocked on Ilhoon's door. It was already night, so Ilhoon couldn't imagine what the other wanted from him. 

"I bought you something," Sungjae said with a smile. 

Ilhoon let him in and told him to sit down in the living room. He was making tea when Sungjae showed up, so he returned to the kitchen first, then went to Sungjae with two mugs. 

"Thank you," Sungjae said and placed the mug on the table after two sips. "I finished it a few minutes ago, but I couldn't wait till morning, so here you go," he gave the bag he was carrying to Ilhoon. 

"What's this?" Ilhoon frowned. "Wait, Sungjae, is that…" He took his vampire costumes out of the bag. "Sungjae, I-" 

"I kinda made our costumes matching. I hope it's okay for you."

Ilhoon nodded, though there was this thought he had for a few days now, which made him feel uneasy. He would be lying if he said he didn't notice how Sungjae felt for him. Those lingering touches, the secret glances, Sungjae spending more and more time by Ilhoon's door when saying goodbye. All of these were too obvious. It was clear to Ilhoon what Sungjae felt. Still, he acted like he didn't notice anything. 

"Grandma asked if you want to sit with us at dinner. There'll be enough seats for you and your mother by our table. It's usually just the three of us, but this year I was hoping you'd join us."

"Okay, why not?" Ilhoon nodded. "Mom is coming tomorrow morning. I'll introduce her to you once she unpacked her stuff."

"How is her leg?" 

"A lot better, thankfully. She won't be too much help, but she said she would love to help with the cooking and baking."

"Okay, grandma will be happy." 

In the end, Sungjae spent the night there. They somehow ended up talking about other things as well, like Ilhoon's childhood, their future plans, and by the time they finished it, it was already past two. Ilhoon made a bed for Sungjae in one of the guest rooms. The next morning, Sungjae woke up before Ilhoon, so he made him breakfast as a thank you for letting him sleepover. 

Before Sungjae could go home, Ilhoon's mother had arrived. She studied them suspiciously but didn't comment on it. After introducing them to each other, Sungjae went home because he still had some things to do. 

Time flew so fast. One day, they were helping the skeletons build the stage; the next day, they were already dressing up in their costumes. Ilhoon never enjoyed any day in his life as much as he enjoyed these few days. Something deep within him wished it would never end.

"How handsome you are," Ilhoon's mother smiled at his son. "Sungjae is here." 

Ilhoon wiped his sweaty hands into his trousers. He was getting nervous, but why? It wasn't like he had never been to costume parties. He had a good relationship with the villagers as well. It was something else that made him nervous. 

"I let him in," the woman added. 

"Okay, thank you," Ilhoon said, his voice slightly shaking. 

He went out of his room. Sungjae was waiting for him in the kitchen, playing with an apple. He had this look on his face whenever he played with something which reminded Ilhoon of a cat. 

"Hi," he said, walking closer. 

Sungjae turned back, standing up. "You look great." 

"You look great too." 

Before it could turn awkward, Ilhoon's mother went into the kitchen, dressed up as a witch. "Let's go!" 

  
They just stepped out of the house, but they were already in the middle of the festival. Sungjae's grandmother and a man was waiting outside.

"Ilhoon, he's my dad," Sungjae introduced him to the man. 

"Hi, I heard a lot about you," he said. It was something Ilhoon heard a lot lately. "Sungjae can be too much sometimes, but I hope he didn't bother you," he ruffled his son's hair. If Ilhoon didn't know he was a demon, he would easily think he was a human.

"I'm never too much," Sungjae pouted. "Wouldn't you mind if I went dancing with Ilhoon?" 

Sungjae's father shook his head. "Go! We can talk more later!" 

"Thank you!" Sungjae hugged him and pulled Ilhoon into the crowd. 

Most of the people were already dancing. Solomon and his band were playing music, this time something slower but not too slow. Sungjae grabbed Ilhoon by his hips and pulled him closer. 

"There is something I want to tell you," Sungjae said, not too loud. "I don't want you to answer now," he started. "I just want you to know about my feelings. It might be selfish, I know. But if I don't tell you, maybe I'll regret it for a lifetime. And I don't know how long that lifetime will be." He bit his lip. "I like you, I guess. I know it sounds uncertain, and if I want to be honest, I'm not one hundred percent sure either. It's the first time I feel like this, so it's very new to me, but no matter how hard I think about it, it can't be anything else but love."

"Love," Ilhoon whispered. He didn't know how to reply. It was the first time someone from the same gender confessed to him, but that wasn't the problem. Ilhoon didn't think gender mattered when it came to love. Sungjae being a half-demon didn't matter to him either. He already accepted Sungjae the way he was a long time ago.

But they only knew each other for a few days, and Ilhoon thought he needed more time to give a name to the feelings he had for Sungjae. He had too many things to contemplate. It wasn't that easy to say anything to this confession. He liked Sungjae, but that he felt for him wasn't romantic love _yet_. He needed more time to reciprocate Sungjae's feelings.

"Come again next year," Sungjae said, taking Ilhoon's hand into his. "I'll wait. Tell me your answer then."

"I'll come. I promise." Something deep in his chest was aching for not having the answer yet. 

Sungjae leaned closer and kissed Ilhoon on the cheek. "Let's go back to the others! The dinner is starting soon." 

Ilhoon nodded, and holding hands, they walked to their table. "Let's enjoy this few days before I go home."

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
